


Why it's matter

by LeenaKill



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaKill/pseuds/LeenaKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- How is he? - asked captain wearily, peering out from under his dirty cap.<br/>- All the same, - was the fake-cheerfull answer, then one of Thompsons hang his cane on the edge of the table and sat down across from him. – Are you ready?<br/>Haddock nodded, and, as a sign of complete honesty, unclasped the lock of his fingers, makes the handcuffs clanged loudly.<br/>- Where were you the day before yesterday, 20th of November, from 5 to 8 pm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it's matter

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if you've noticed some mistakes, please contact me! :)

Small boat wobbled on the mirror of the endless ocean. Swaying by the whisper of waves, she drifted from horizon to horizon, slowly trying to find her shelter. Tintin was lying on his back watching cloudy sky. Keel pitching makes him feel asleep all the time. That’s why he had moved his hammock every time ship changes direction – that way he has better sleeping for all the night and better living for all the day. This specious was noticed by captain for a long time ago, that’s him who was moved boy’s hammock for the first time, just like his own. But, despite he was a sailor longer then Tintin ever lived, Haddock still was sick every time when it was keel pitching. Tintin didn't know about that, but he do now, remembering captain's cold hands, when he has woken in the middle of the night and going somewhere, holding on to the wall; and when he turned back in their comfy hammock and hug him again gently, hoped boy was still sleeping and doesn't notice a thing.

Captain.

How is he?

 

****

 

\- How is he? - asked captain wearily, peering out from under his dirty cap.

\- All the same, - was the fake-cheerfull answer, then one of Thompsons hang his cane on the edge of the table and sat down across from him. – Are you ready?

Haddock nodded, and, as a sign of complete honesty, unclasped the lock of his fingers, makes the handcuffs clanged loudly.

\- Where were you the day before yesterday, 20th of November, from 5 to 8 pm? - started detective, trying to establish an eye contact with the suspect. Captain noticed this and raised his bright shiny eyes at him.

\- I was in the cinema "Le Grande" from 5 to 7 o’clock, then we went home ... - captain faltered.

\- You was not alone? - Thompson continued.

\- Am I really need to tell this aloud? .. – Haddock fell to taunt, clenching his fists and clanged his handcuffs again.

\- It is necessary, Captain, to get a complete picture – that was voice of second Thompson, who was standing a little distance away, near the entrance. - We know that you are innocent, but for the record ...

\- “For the record” ... Look what we buzzwords you, rats, know! If you are so clever, where were you two, when ...

\- Captain, I beg you! - first Thompson besieged Haddock, noticed how quickly his knuckles become white. - Let's finish with this quickly, and you will be free.

Captain growled uterine, but after a short pause he continued:

\- I was accompanied by Tintin. We went to the cinema, then we decided to walk a little, before going to the train station. We did not notice the dark. We…

\- Speak for yourself, please. What specifically you did?

\- Billions of bl... Alright. So, I, in support of Monsieur Tintin, was walking through the Avignon street, when it started to rain. Not strong, but unpleasant. There were no cafes or some shops around, so Tintin has offered a shortcut our way to the train station. I agreed. We…

 - You!

\- I, me, dammit! I follow him in some corner, I don't remember, but I can show, if necessary. We ... I was walking about 200 meters from the main street, he too, when Milou suddenly chased some whether a rat, or cat, I don’t know, there were no lights, then he turned the corner and disappeared, well, Tintin goes rushed him. I continued to go at the same speed, I think he will be back soon, but then I heard a sound, you know, when the body hits the trash can? Then I heard Milou screamed and then it fell silent. I realized that something goes wrong and rushed straight… - Haddock hesitated, he would like to clasped his hands in the lock once again, but he controlled himself and continued, - ... When I found him, he was standing, holding up one hand up and groped in his coat pocket by another. There was some other guy standing opposite of him, he was shaking. I don’t know why, I, I ... - he paused for a second, his head bowed, - ... I called him. That guy, he turned around, and his face was... his eyes ... Quite mad eyes. And then I saw the gun in his hands. I ... I don’t know, it was very fast ... He was really scared hearing my voice, he dropped Milou out of his hands ...

 - He got Milou? – asked Thompson for some reason.

\- Y-yes. He kept it as some sort of carcass, back of the neck, you know? Later I realized that he threatened to Tintin by shooting his dog if he does not give him money... Well... That guy, he was frightened, he drop the dog, and Milou rushed to me, he ran for something ... For some cover, and something was dropped loudly... - Haddock bite his lip. – Can you give me some water?

Thompsons looked at each other.

 - Maybe you would finish first?

\- Maybe you two would be law-abiding policemen? - growled captain.

 When the water was token, he drained it in one swallow, loudly put on the table, dry mustache by the fingers and then stopped, staring somewhere in the front of the glass.

\- Imprison me already.

\- Captain, is it a confess ...

\- It’s all because of me, me. I am guilty, look, there are handcuffs on me already, - he smiled and looked up at the police. – Would you?

Two detectives, who were usually interrupt each other in a meaningless babble, remained silent, staring with amazement at his friend. One of them opened his mouth to say something, but captain was first. His head turns down again:

\- Guts, you can’t arrest me. Moreover, he still needs me... Where was I stopped? Oh yes. In short ... This guy was so scared that he pulled the trigger. Tintin fell down, at first I didn’t understand what actually has happened, and the kid, probably, too. He looked at me and at Tintin, then suddenly turned to me and tried to shoot, but of ammo ran out apperently, so he just threw the gun in my side and ran. I caught it mechanically, I don’t know how it happened... At first I was blown catch up with him, and put his gun in the pocket... But, having run like two steps, I realized... Then you know, - wearily mumbled Haddock and abruptly snorted. - Can I go now? I need to have time to go to the Hospital, I have half an hour.

Thompsons had nodded and eagerly opened his handcuffs. Captain, without saying a word, heavily proceeded to the exit, rubbing his wrist, and slammed the door.

\- What the heck he was pumped in there? - asked first Thompson for some reason, and the second one shrugged as was expected.

 

Haddock went to the dark street and inhaled the heavy metal air deeply. Thunderstorm was approaching. As if confirmation of his thoughts, the flash cut a sky and a moment later the thunder shook Brussels. Heavy drop fell in just clogged pipe. A couple of days ago, captain would have immediately broke it by his knee, cursing, would pulled off his cap and began to curse the sky. But today, he just sighed quietly, puts the pipe in his pocket, lifted the gates of dark gray coat, pressed his head into his shoulders and headed for the bus stop.


End file.
